A Year Ago
by hopeletgo
Summary: A little something I came up with to celebrate the oneyear anniversary of HSM. More info inside. Update Jan. 18. Please Read and Review!
1. Gabi's POV

Summary: This is just a little something I came up with to commemorate the one-year anniversary of HSM. There is more than one part. So look forward to that.

I'll put this once and only once: I don't own HSM, or anybody related to HSM. I simply love using the characters for my pleasure.

And one other thing: Please review I'm begging you; Zac is begging you. You don't want to disappoint Zac now do you? Your reviews make me want to update more quickly.

A year ago if you had told me that I was going to be the lead in the winter musical and dating the captain of the basketball team, I would have laughed and told you, you must be kidding because never would I Gabriella Montez audition for a musical. Oh and the boy well let's just say he is very special and not at all what I expected.

You see it started on New Year's Eve at a ski lodge. I was reading a book as per usual when my mom dragged me away to some teen party. Remind me to thank her later. Once I was at said party, I reopened the book determined to finish it tonight. Some kids were on stage singing karaoke to a song I'd never heard and I tried my best to ignore them. Thankfully, the song ended shortly and the announcer was looking for his next victims, excuse me singers.

'They will never pick me' I thought but then a bright light shining on me interrupted my reading. Confused as to why I was being blinded, I looked up and before I knew it I was dragged on stage. 'Great, people are staring at me.' It took me a moment to realize that I was not alone. There was a boy, a rather attractive boy, looking exactly how I felt.

The song began and the words flashed on the screen. Luckily, he had to sing first. He began hesitantly although I have no idea why, his voice was amazing. 'Oh, no he's leaving; I'm going to be up here alone. Then the next moment I began to sing softly, don't ask why I'm not entirely sure. I was trying my absolute best not to focus on the massive amount of people staring. When he heard my voice, he turned around and quickly added his part.

By the end of the song I was singing as if I sang karaoke every night. I can't explain it. This feeling of familiarity washed over me as our voices melded together. When he introduced himself, his gorgeous blue eyes shining, I knew Troy was a person I would never forget. We exchanged phone numbers and that was end of it. I never thought in a million years that I would ever see Troy again.

Not soon after that night, my mom's company transferred her to Albuquerque. And I started my first day at east High. I hated being the new girl, I mean does anyone really like being new? I had built up a tolerance to new schools, but for some odd reason I didn't want to be the same girl I had been everywhere else.

My mom told me to "just be Gabriella." Honestly, I hadn't found myself yet at least not the real me. I walked into the room I hoped was the correct one. I handed the schedule to the overly dressed teacher and took a seat near the back. The teacher who I found out later name was Darbus and hated cell phones, began rambling on about something or another. Suddenly, my cell phone decided to ring. 'Who would be calling me in the middle of class?' I looked at my phone and the picture of Troy appeared on the screen. 'Great the cute boy had to call in the middle of my first class on my first day at a new school.'

Darbus immediately confiscated my phone and issued me a detention. I was a little surprised after all it was my first day and I wasn't the kind of person to get detentions. As I was thinking of how to explain the situation to my mom, I heard a familiar name, Troy. I couldn't believe it. I was so sure I was never ever going to be reunited with him.

I could go on and on and tell you our entire story in great detail, but I'm afraid that would take quite a deal of time and paper, neither of which I have much of. So I'll summarize. Troy and I auditioned, well sort of, it wasn't very formal. When we heard Darbus wanted us for a callback, we were both caught by surprise.

We did in fact decide to do callbacks and right up until the very moment I was standing in front of the whole school with microphone in hand, I wasn't scared. Singing with Troy felt so right and perfect. It really was just like kindergarten. I didn't have to hide who I really was. So that day with Troy's reassurances, I broke free. That was the day I finally understood how to be Gabriella.

So that's how I ended up becoming the lead in the school musical. Now, the dating the captain part didn't happen for quite a while. Troy and I both had a hard time admitting our true feelings about each other. It's not that we didn't really like each other; I guess we weren't sure how to start something more.

There was this scene in Twinkle Towne where the characters Arnold and Minnie confess their love for one another. Troy and I avoided this scene at all costs mainly because it was eerily similar to our own relationship.

One day as we were rehearsing at my house, we decided to face our fears and rehearse the dreaded scene. It required us to be in extremely close proximity, Troy was right up against me, our breaths mingling. Arnold was just about to tell Minnie he loved her. Troy slowly said the line. "I love you, Gabi." We were about to kiss, but my stupid mouth got in the way. "Minnie" I corrected him.

This seemed to snap Troy out of his daze and our bodies separated. Then Troy did something completely unexpected. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. Our lips were centimeters away. "No, Gabi, I love you." The gap between was finally closed as his soft lips descended upon mine. I was surprised at first, but then I melted into the kiss.

When we broke apart, both of us were breathing heavily. I tried to conjure up words, but needless to say I was still lost in the moment. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Troy told me. After he said this, my brain finally came out of shock and I spoke. "I love you too, Troy."

Now I know half of you are smiling stupidly and other half are gagging in disgust, claiming that you don't just tell someone you have only known for a few months that you love them and normally I would agree. I'm not as naïve as some of you think, but I can tell you that I meant what I said. I can't explain it rationally because love very rarely is rational. There are just some things that only God can explain.

Our relationship blossomed from there. 9 months later, Troy and I are still going strong. We do have our moments, though. There are times when I want to dump him and just give up, but then he does something so...so Troy that I realize that I really love him.

Dating him has enlightened me to the world of popularity. Made me realize I don't want to live in it. I have more friends than I know what to do with. Some are closer than others. The majority of them are only friends with me because of Troy, but the real ones are the best a girl could have.

Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi and I have formed a pretty close-knit group. I know I can rely on them no matter what. For example, Chad and Zeke are the older brothers I've never had. They are always looking out for me and hanging out with me when Troy can't. Then there is Taylor who is my other best friend, the other, of course, being Troy. I can tell her anything and everything and know she won't judge me for it. She enjoys school like me which bonds us more than you know. There's Kelsi who is incredibly sweet and gives great advice. Sharpay who I can always count on for fabulous fashion tips among other things.

And then there are Ryan and Jason who have this amazing ability to make me laugh any time I need it and I love them because of it. Each of these people mean more to me then words can explain. Somehow, we have formed this strong bond of friendship that I know isn't going to be broken anytime soon.

So, now that you are thinking that I have the perfect life with a wonderful boyfriend and great friends, I want you to know that I was once in your shoes. I didn't believe in happy endings or fantasy fairy-tale lives, but the moment I decided to start something new in that ski lodge, I broke free and became more than I could ever imagine.


	2. Troy's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any people associated with HSM. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! You have made Zac very happy. Right now, though Troy is staring at me, from the looks of it he wants me to tell you to review. Yep, that's it. Please review for Troy it makes him happy thus making me happy. Happy me updates.**

A year ago if you would have told me that I would be singing in a musical and dating some girl other than a cheerleader, I would have told you must have the wrong guy. I'm Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team, not a musical-singer person. The girl well, she is unique. I've never met anyone like her before.

It all started at a ski lodge. Not the most romantic way to meet the love of your life, but I wasn't expecting anything life-changing experiences that night. Sure, it was New Year's Eve, but nothing was going change this New Year. I would continue to play basketball and cheerleaders would be my primary dates. I really wanted to meet someone different but unfortunately east high doesn't have many of those kinds of girls.

I was playing basketball with my dad and had planned to continue doing such for the rest of the night, but my mom had to interrupt. Apparently, there was party for teens, not that I really wanted to go, but mom took away my dad so I was left with no choice.

Karaoke was going on when I walked in. I hoped that they were asking for volunteers because I did not want to get picked. Singing and I just didn't mix. The song ended shortly and the announcer was looking for a new couple. Suddenly someone shined a spotlight on me and people began to push me towards the stage. I tried to tell them I don't sing, but they wouldn't listen.

Music began to play and I looked over to my partner. She was very beautiful, but she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. The words appeared on screen and I had no choice but to sing. I sang the first verse and was about to walk away when she began to sing. She had an amazing voice and I couldn't leave her up there alone.

When I was singing with her, this feeling came over me like I was inexplicably drawn to her. I had never done anything like this in my life. One thing I knew this year was going to be something new.

She told me her name after the song ended, Gabriella. I liked the sound of it and I knew I had to get know this girl better. We exchanged phone numbers, but she left before I could learn anymore. The next day I was hoping to meet with Gabriella again, but my dad decided to leave first thing. Needless to say, I was sorely disappointed. I finally meet someone special and I'm never going to see her again…or so I thought.

School started and I walked into the building exactly as I did every other day, but I was different today, yet no one would ever know except Gabriella. Fast forward to homeroom, I was talking to Jason about something unimportant when she walked by me. I don't think she saw me, but I certainly saw her. How could I not?

I flipped open my phone, quickly strolling to her name. Why I felt the need to call her, I'll never know, but that's what I did. She quickly grabbed her phone trying to find the reason it was ringing in the first place I assume.

Darbus begin the cell-phone nazi she was, took it away. Of course, I couldn't hide mine fast enough, so it joined other phones in the can. Detentions all around, she must be having a bad day.

To explain what happened in the next few weeks would take up lots and lots of words, so I'll just give you a post-game wrap-up. Gabriella and I ended up auditioning in our own way and surprisingly Darbus gave us a callback. We did end up participating in callbacks. Gabriella was more nervous than I was. I don't why I wasn't incredibly terrified as well. I mean I was revealing a part that no one had ever seen.

That day I broke free of my basketball mold and I have Gabriella to thank. Without her, I would have never thought of singing in a million years. I could be myself with her, not Troy Bolton the basketball guy, just Troy the guy. We ended up getting the leads in the winter musical and that's the end of that story.

I'd like to tell you that Gabi and I started dating as soon as the big game ended, but life is not always a fairy-tale. I was so scared of telling her how I really felt. So, I chose the safe choice-friendship. Don't get me wrong, there were so many times, I wanted to blurt them out, but something always stopped me.

However, there was this one-day. We were rehearsing our lines for the musical over at her house. We had worked through all the scenes except one. This particular scene was perhaps one of the most difficult. Arnold and Minnie were confessing their feelings for each other-see the problem?

That day we decided that we were going to have to do it sooner or later, so we might as well just do it now. So there we are standing extremely close; I wanted to kiss her so much, but I had a feeling that wouldn't have gone over well. I said the next line but somewhere between my brain and my mouth, it got morphed into "I love you, Gabi."

'Why did you say that, you idiot?' I was still lost in this thought when Gabriella corrected me. "Minnie." We separated immediately and I was about to apologize, but then I realized I meant what I had said. I was in love with this girl and this time I wasn't going to let her go without knowing that. I pulled her close and whispered. "No, Gabi, I love you." Then I did what I had wanted to do for so very long; I kissed her. She was reluctant at first, but then she deepened the kiss. I was overwhelmed with feelings I cannot explain. It felt so…so right.

As our need for oxygen became necessary we broke apart, breathing heavily. I was waiting for her to say something…anything. Then after what felt like an eternity she said words I didn't expect to hear. "I love you too, Troy." From that moment on, I was never happier.

Alright, you can cut the cheesy music; this is not a movie. At least my life wasn't, not until Gabriella. For the first time, I felt something more than mere like for a girl. I hate to say it, but I am a sucker for love. I want you to know though; Gabriella and I are far from a perfect couple. We have both done and said things we regret, me more than her. I usually do or say something stupid and have to beg for her forgiveness. I don't know why she forgives me, but for some reason she does. God, do I love this girl. I'm not worthy or deserving of a love like hers. She is the most amazingly talented and beautiful girl I've ever will meet.

9 months seems long for a high-school couple at least that is what I've been told, but I hope with all my heart it lasts another nine months and nine months after that. I don't ever want to be without her.

I know what you are thinking. It's just young puppy love, maybe it is, but I can't wait until we share something more mature and adult because I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl.

Since we have been going out, my friends have turned into Gabriella's friends. I don't think she really likes being popular, but she would never admit that to anyone. She treats them just as she treats anyone: with a friendly smile. Although, I feel she would much rather just be with our group. Honestly, I feel the exact same way.

Because these unique group of friends are the ones I can trust. They will stand by me even if the team loses which I can't say for many of my other "friends." Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi make up this close-knit circle of ours. Funny bunch, I know but that's who we are.

First, there's Chad who is my first and always best friend. We've grown up together and been best friends just as long. He may drive me up the wall, but I love him anyways. Jason and Zeke who I've also known forever. For a while, it was just Chad, Jason, Zeke and I, but then girls lost their cooties and became pretty, which leads us to Sharpay.

Sharpay was the first girl I really liked. However, we never progressed to anything more than friends due to our opposing interests. We've grown apart since then, but I'm glad we're becoming friends again. Her brother, Ryan, never really fit into our group in the past, but now since the musical, I've come to find out he is a really nice guy.

Then, there's Taylor. Taylor and I have grown to respect each other. We have a bond only because of Chad. We are the only two people who understand his craziness. Finally, Kelsi who is like my little sister and I'll will always protect her.

Through everything I've come to realize how blessed I am to live this life. I have a fabulous girlfriend and great friends, but not everyone is that lucky. If you are one of those people, keep your eyes open. Have the courage to start something new and you might just find what you are looking for.


End file.
